


白送 下

by yuanyuandada



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanyuandada/pseuds/yuanyuandada





	白送 下

01  
身下的人身子青涩得很，明显是第一次，吴世勋不想太折腾张艺兴，打算采用温柔的方式度过两人的初次，奈何中了春药的张艺兴不断的索求，温柔的方式怎么也满足不了他，嘴里不断催促他快一点，要了一次又一次，他的小穴被塞得满满当当的，早已红肿，却还是怎么要也要不够，分泌出的爱液多得吓人。一旦吴世勋稍微分离开两人的距离，他立马追随着靠近，像极了性瘾者，又像一具任由情欲操纵身体的牵线娃娃，嘴里发出先前自己感到恶寒的浪叫一波盖过一波。

最让他受折磨的是明明已经没有任何力气，某处却还在叫嚣想要被填满，他只能死死咬着唇好让已经清醒一点，同样被折磨得筋疲力尽，汗流浃背的还有吴世勋，他想停下来，张艺兴却缠着他不放……心里不断在骂娘，这药效真tm强，要是喝下那杯红酒的是他，后果真的会更加不堪设想，他绝对会把张艺兴榨干……

狂热又折磨人的性事直到后半夜才结束，张艺兴的身体也恢复了正常温度。吴世勋把他抱进怀里，两人累得连喘口气都费劲。过了好一会，吴世勋忽然动了动，张艺兴以为他还想要，吓得连连往后退，吴世勋却把他拉住，“要清理干净，会生病的。”他打横抱起张艺兴，往浴室的方向走。

两人坐在浴缸里，温热的水盖过曲起的膝盖。张艺兴双手捂着脸，不敢去看吴世勋，他可以清晰感觉到吴世勋的手在他体内轻轻动作……

现在真的是要多丢人有多丢人……想他堂堂茶蛋国位列前十的奔三白富帅，居然像个卖淫的鸭子在床上浪叫，而且现在还要被包养的对象帮他清理身子……

他应该拒绝吴世勋才对，但他实在是太累了。连说话的力气也没有，打开指缝，偷偷看一眼吴世勋，撞进那双漆黑的眸子里，愣了愣，吐出两个字。“谢谢……”

吴世勋微微勾唇笑了笑，把张艺兴从水里抱起来。张艺兴把头埋在他的肩膀，露出的眼睛看到镜子里吴世勋的背部全是红红的抓痕，很痛吧……

两人都太累了，躺在床上，也没有说话，张艺兴的后背抵着吴世勋的胸膛，耳边传来均匀的呼吸声，很快就入睡了。

02  
第二天，张艺兴睡到了自然醒，目光触及对面放大的俊脸，吓了一跳，吴世勋还在熟睡……昨晚发生的一切瞬间涌进脑海，太疯狂了……他顾不得身体上的疼痛，蹑手蹑脚爬下床。

从地上捡起皱巴巴的浴衣，披上，也不管现在自己的形象有多古怪，鬼鬼祟祟推开门，把门外打盹的都暻秀吓了一跳。“老板，您怎么这幅模样？”

“嘘。赶紧撤。”

实在是张艺兴这幅模样太狼狈了，暴露在空气中的雪白皮肤上面遍布淤青和吻痕。走路一瘸一拐，都暻秀连忙搀扶着他离开酒店。一路上，收货了不少诡异的目光……

车上，都暻秀感觉张艺兴的脸色有点差，想说些什么缓和气氛，于是笑呵呵开口，“老板，大美人的滋味还不错吧，嘿嘿。”

张艺兴面无表情甚至可以说是阴沉的瞥了他一眼，忍着某处的疼痛开口，“还不错，体力挺好……”想到昨晚吴世勋还替他清理那个地方，他老脸一红，补了一句，“还很体贴……”

都暻秀点点头，心里颇为得意，如果不是他，以张总的小身板，怎么压的下吴世勋？但是吴世勋被上，不生气吗？居然体贴？而且……都暻秀瞥了一眼隔壁的老板，发现张艺兴的坐姿非常怪异……

“老板，你屁股痛吗？我看你一直用手撑着座椅。”

“……”被干了一个晚上，不痛才怪……

02  
张艺兴没去公司，请了家庭医生上门服务。此时的他正趴在床上，裤子脱到膝盖的位置，撅起雪白的翘臀对着一旁认真盯着穴口的医生。

“好了没啊……白白……”

穿着白大褂的边伯贤扶了扶金丝框，发出“啧啧啧……”的声音，下了个结论，“艹得真狠……”

张艺兴脸红耳赤，迅速从床上爬起来，提起裤子，“应该没什么大问题吧。”

边伯贤嘿嘿笑了笑，“事倒是没有。就是注意一下，不要再让你那位纵欲过度了，第一次本来就应该小心一点，又不是女人，而且还吃乱七八糟的药，下次小心活活被干死。”

“……”张艺兴摸了摸鼻子，嗯了一声，“知道了。”

边伯贤又从口袋拿出一瓶药膏，放到桌上，笑得非常诡异，的亏他长得漂亮才没让张艺兴觉得猥琐，“药膏放这，让你那位帮你涂吧。”

张艺兴拿起药，看到涂抹的方式，再次看脸通红，他怎么可能让吴世勋帮他上药……张艺兴送走了边伯贤，独自在浴室捣鼓了半天……

03

下午，张艺兴拖着“纵欲过度”的身子回公司上班。踏进办公室，瞧见吴世勋坐在他的办公椅上耍手机。

“吴世勋？你怎么会在这里？”

听见熟悉的汽水音，吴世勋立刻抬起头，目光触及张艺兴的脸庞，眸子也跟着亮起来。他觉得张艺兴特别适合穿西装，有种风度翩翩的感觉。发现张艺兴站着的姿势有点怪，他立刻让出座位给他。“我醒来发现你不在，想看看你身子好点了没。我们昨晚做得还挺狠的，你有好好上药吗？”

上药……张艺兴想起刚刚自己在厕所羞耻的一幕，红着脸回他，“我很好，没事，你回去吧。”说着，他小心翼翼挪动步伐，将臀部放到椅子上，不敢太用力往下坐。

吴世勋忍俊不禁，“现在您是我的金主大人，我不在您这，还要在哪？您昨晚说要包养我，我也答应您了。您总不会是要做亏本的买卖吧。在您来之前，我已经跟都秘书签下合同了哦。”

他把口袋里叠得四四方方的A4纸张打开晒在张艺兴面前。张艺兴凑上去一看，确实是他让都暻秀写下的合同，而且下面多了吴世勋的签名。

他抬眸，望着吴世勋那双月牙眼，没有拒绝，鬼使神差开口，“我只做上面那个，不做下面那个，昨晚是个意外，你确定你要做下面那个？我不可能花几千万被压。”

吴世勋似乎在认真思考这个问题，敛起笑容，皱着眉头，最后叹了一口气，做下一个艰难的决定，“好吧，我可以被你压。”

04  
那天后，张艺兴和吴世勋正式确立包养关系。

张艺兴非常大方，主动为吴世勋提供最好的资源，当然吴世勋也为他提供很好的服务，能够乖乖躺在床上，任他为所欲为……为所欲为仅限于两人在床上脱光光亲亲抱抱，因为张艺兴发现……就算吴世勋趴在床上催促着他插进来，他根本办法插进那个地方……他似乎就是个彻彻底底的受……吴世勋等得有些急切，每次都会主动含住他的性器帮助他，等他发泄完，自己去厕所整理……而每次张艺兴思考自己是不是应该礼尚往来帮吴世勋口的时候，吴世勋已经关上了浴室的门……

周五晚上，两人照旧在外边享用了浪漫的烛光晚餐。

回到别墅，洗完澡的张艺兴穿着白色的浴衣走出浴室，见吴世勋坐在床边看手机看得入神，径直走过去跨坐在他的大腿上。如此香艳的一幕吴世勋再也没有玩手机的想法，他把手机随手扔到地上，扶着张艺兴的纤细腰肢，脑袋凑到雪白的脖子上，闻香喷喷的沐浴露味道。

“香不香？”

“香……”

张艺兴轻笑，捧起他的脸庞，伸出舌尖挑逗吴世勋的薄唇。在唇缝试探着的时候，吴世勋张开嘴，含住他的舌尖，伸出舌头与他交汇缠绵。

缠绵的吻结束，张艺兴低低喘息着，露出了几分媚态。

“哥哥，我还没洗澡……”

“没关系。”

闻言，吴世勋把张艺兴紧紧抱住，抬起腿拖着他往床上方的位置移动。到了中间的位置，自动自觉躺在床上，拉着张艺兴往下扯，一只手支起身子，令一只手按住张艺兴的后脑勺，继续刚刚中断的吻。

漂亮的人就这样跨坐在他的腰上，沿着他的脖子曲线一路吻下去。身下也动作着，移动着胯部隔着布料来回摩擦吴世勋的性器，听见上方传来低沉粗重的呼吸声，吻得更加卖力。吴世勋眼神迷离望着在他胸口毫无章法亲吻的人，乳头忽然被咬了一口，瞬间清醒了不少。“啊……哥哥……好痛……”

张艺兴撑起身子，看到吴世勋胸口上明显的咬痕，涌上一股愧疚感，他总是不小心弄伤吴世勋。“抱歉，我轻一点。”

吴世勋点点头，抓起他的手放到自己的胸口，教他怎么抚慰自己的身体。张艺兴也学得有模有样，轻轻捏着他的乳头，舔舐吮吸。吴世勋感觉身下的性器又大了几分，他一个没忍住喧宾夺主，翻身把张艺兴压在床上，含住身下人粉色的乳尖，舌头灵活的围绕着乳晕转圈圈，偶尔施点小劲吮吸几下，张艺兴已经软得不行。

“金主哥哥，这样舒服吗？”

张艺兴脸色潮红的点点头，吴世勋在给他做示范吗？他想反扑回去，身上的人却看准时机攻击他脆弱的颈部，喷洒出的灼热气息让他丧失了所有的抵抗能力。腿也被高高抬起搭在肩上，大手在他的大腿根部和臀部游离，轻重得当的揉捏。  
“嗯～”  
“哥哥在下面是不是更舒服吗？我在上面也更舒服，可以看到哥哥的表情。”

张艺兴边哼哼，边开口，“可是……我包养你就是为了压你啊……”

吴世勋这回却不依他了。“可是哥哥包养我不就是为了享受吗？只要舒服不就好了嘛？而且哥哥为了迁就我愿意在下面，我会觉得哥哥很大方，哥哥不是说会对我非常大方吗？”

这是大不大方的问题吗？但是确实很舒服……

“啊～”

吴世勋趁着他思考，含住他身下的脆弱，张艺兴发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，没多久就在吴世勋嘴里释放了，他以为吴世勋又要跑去厕所，哪知吴世勋居然咽下去了……一时之间语塞，“你……你……你怎么……”

吴世勋摇摇头，“没关系，我喜欢哥哥身上的所有东西。”他顺着张艺兴的人鱼线吻上去，性器在他的臀缝轻轻摩擦，轻声询问，“哥哥可以吗？”

想到刚刚吴世勋居然吞了他那东西，一点嫌弃的表情也没有……张艺兴也说不出拒绝的话，他用行动表示自己意见，主动抬起臀部……方便吴世勋的性器进入他的体内……

得到允许后，粗长性器从穴口慢慢挤进穴道，等张艺兴适应后，吴世勋根据那天两人意乱情迷的性事回忆着，一下一下撞击着蜜穴里的敏感点……“哥哥，舒服吗？”

回应他的是张艺兴的呻吟……

04  
只要没有活动和工作，吴世勋就会去找张艺兴。连工作时的闲暇时间也要跟张艺兴视频通话。张艺兴不讨厌，反而觉得有个人这么黏他，证明自己还挺有存在感的。

晚上，张艺兴待在书房看书，眼睛瞥了一眼闹钟，时间已经过了10点，他记得吴世勋七点就拍完广告，怎么今天不来找他？要不要打个电话过去问问？正准备掏出手机，吴世勋猛的从背后一把抱住他，把他吓了一跳。

“哥哥看书看得太认真了吧，连我进来了也不知道。”

张艺兴心里偷偷反驳，应该是想你想得太认真才对，他转身亲了吴世勋一下，“吃饭了吗？”

吴世勋也亲了他一下，“吃了。”

“洗澡了吗？”

“没有呢。”

“一起洗澡？”

吴世勋眼里闪过一丝惊喜，立刻拉着张艺兴往房间走，走进房间。张艺兴注意到角落放着的两个陌生的行李箱，张艺兴指着行李箱问道，“这……这行李是你的吗？”

“为了给哥哥提供更好的服务，我决定要跟哥哥同居，同吃，同睡。”

“其实你不需要……这么为我着想……”每次在床上，吴世勋都能够带给他无上的快感，他好像一直都在享受，也没有为吴世勋做过什么，这样感觉好像……太委屈吴世勋了吧……

本是好意，吴世勋却是受到莫大委屈的模样，“哥哥，你不喜欢我跟你一起住吗？”

“喜欢……”

“那哥哥今后就跟我一起生活吧，我会好好照顾你的。”

说着，吴世勋已经打开行李箱，把里面的衣服一件件拿出来放到衣柜里空出来的位置。张艺兴摸着下巴思考，这家伙是真的打算闯进他的生活吗？为什么心里会有点开心呢？

那就让他看看吴世勋能黏他到什么时候吧。

End


End file.
